


Got Your Back

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Wendip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Wendy helps Dipper deal with some obnoxious costumers.





	Got Your Back

Dipper was restocking some tacky snowglobes in the mystery shack when he heard a clatter behind him. A group of 13-year-old were knocking stuff off of the selves. Dipper groaned. He looked for Soos but the handyman was nowhere to be found. Dipper heard something break. He did not want to deal with this today.

“Excuse me, could you not throw stuff onto the ground,” Dipper asked them.

“We’re not throwing anything on the ground,” said their leader as he throw more stuff on the ground. “Are you throwing anything babe?” He asked the girl hanging on his arm.

“No we ain’t,” she answered, dumping more merchandise on the floor. God these people were obnoxious.

“Guys I’m looking at you right now. I can see you throwing stuff.”

“What’s a gonna do about it loser? Hey I bet he doesn’t even have a girlfriend.” A hail of laughter followed. Gah! What did that even have to do with anything Dipper thought.

“These punks giving you trouble sweetie.” To Dipper’s surprise, his crush Wendy bent down and planted a kiss on his check.

The two teen’s mouths were hanging with shock. “A high schooler like you! With a loser like him?”

Wendy punched the guy square in his stomach. “Babycakes!” shouted his girlfriend.

Wendy grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up. “Listen, I don’t appreciate a bunch of losers treating my boyfriend like that. You mess with him, you mess with me. And you don’t want to mess with me.” She finished by tossing him. With as much dignity as they could muster the kids walked out.

Dipper rubbed his arm. “Thanks Wendy. You didn’t need to do that.”

“No thanks necessary. I love messing with jerks.”

“No I mean about saying you’re my… you know.”

“Dude,” Wendy made the zip mouth motion. Dipper smiled and the two walked off.


End file.
